


The daily grind.

by idolatres



Category: Fate Set Radio AU, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, They have a Vagina, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: A commissioned piece.Set in a FATE/Jet Set Radio au.Reader is the teams mechanic, and everyone comes to them to get their gear fixed, however one teammate in particular likes to add more to the 'work'





	The daily grind.

  
  
  
  
  
    It's a chill day at the base, music blaring as usual throughout the hideout. You sway and bump with the beat  as your hands deftly work on tightening the wheels on a pair of skates. This is normal for you, the teams self proclaimed mechanic.  
  
  
  
    Anytime someone busts their skates they immediately drop'em off in your room. It's usually Cu and Nero who fuck their gear up somehow. Nero being a show off and wanting to be the center of attention often leads to her having extreme wipe outs. Cu on the other hand: at first it was basic tuning up, but lately the damage is getting worse and worse. Busted frames, wheels popping off, cuffs coming loose. You're starting to think he takes his roller blades and bashes them up on purpose just so he has an excuse to stop by and chat you up.  
  
  
  
    Of course, you're not complaining, as you find his lax attitude charming. Not to mention his voice is soothing to listen to, the way his voice grumbles low when he slips a smooth compliment into the conversation does /wonders/ for you. Your relationship is the definition of 'its complicated', as he's much to lazy to give your get together's an official title, and you're too embarrassed that he would even show an interest in you to push any further.  
  
  
    Speak of the devil and he appears, you hear a knock on the steel garage wall echo throughout your tiny abode, and he walks in, pushing the makeshift door-curtains out of his way. You glance back, acknowledging his presence before turning back to your work. Screwdriver fumbling a bit in your hands as butterflies enter your stomach. "Hey baby." His voice calm, sending tiny vibrations throughout your body. "Just comin' to check on in on my fav tuner." You can't help but roll your eyes at this, since you're the /only/ tuner on the team.  
  
  
    "Hey Cu," you reply, doing your best to control the giddiness seeping through your voice, "Everything's okay here. Finishing up the final touches on your gear." You can hear him approaching you. His arm slides around your hips from behind, pulling you closer to him. You can feel the heat rise to your cheeks, but do your best to remain focused on the task. Tightening the bolts that hold the wheels in place. "You really fucked'em up this time, what were you even doing?"  
  
  
  
    There's no reply at first, he's too busy settling in close to you, leaning into you from behind as his hands squeeze your hips, resting his head into the crook of your neck. "Y'know. The usual." Right, the usual. "Miscalculated a jump, wheels snapped right off." You know better than that, you know the wheels wouldn't just snap off from a messy jump. Not with your work, you make sure everyone's gear is kept top notch. That way they have no problem escaping if the rokkaku get outta hand.  
  
  
  
    "Cu, you suck at lying." You huff, trying to maintain your composure, but it's /so/ difficult. His breath tickling your neck, hands grabby with your hips, sending jolts of excitement to your core. You know if he could see your face he'd grin, knowing that he's definitely doing his 'job' of distracting you. Your hands are getting shakier and shakier, making it harder to keep up on the work of his skates. "I make sure everyone's gear is top notch. They don't just 'break' like that."  
  
  
  
    Cu lets out an 'ooh', obviously enjoying your attitude at him. He nuzzles further up your neck, letting out a hot breath out against your ear, causing you to shudder. "Yeah? So what're you implying babe?" His voice is low and cocky, every word spoken  tickling the sensitive skin. Your whole body tenses up, and he takes this chance to nip your ear, causing you to mumble out a moan.  
  
  
  
    You drop the tools in your hand, realizing you're not going to get any more work done with him around. You shimmy in his grip, turning to face him, an accusatory finger points at his nose. "I'm saying-," his lips kiss your finger, a lazy grin spreading across his face, "I-I'm saying, I /think/ you've been purposely ruining my hard work just so you have an excuse to come bother me."  
  
  
      
    His eyes light up, and a laugh escapes him. "You caught me." He states, not even denying it. He's just so calm and relaxed about it, it's almost a little annoying.  
  
  
      
    You sigh, your hands going to cup his cheeks, which he leans into, rubbing against them affectionately. "Stop doing that." You say, trying to sound like you're the one in charge, but in reality your voice cracks, which only adds onto the embarrassment you feel, and that adds fuel to his cocky attitude. "I'm serious, Cu. If you wanna come harass me just do it like a normal person."  
  
  
  
    His hands are tracing up and down your hips, squeezing lightly with each caress. "Where's the fun in that?" He quips, his knee slipping between your legs with ease, not putting up any resistance to his wiles. "If I just waltz in here anytime I want, someone might barge in, wanting their gear fixed. I don't wanna get interrupted, babe."  
  
  
  
    He does have a point. The only time the other members of the gang don't barge into your quarters is when they know you're fixing something. As you tend to drink a bit while working, and when /usual/ people interrupt your temper flares. Cu on the other hand, knows he can get away with interrupting your work. For some reason all he has to do is sweet talk you and you're putty in his hands.  
  
  
  
    You pop him on top of his head in disapprovement. Still not wanting him to feel like he has free reign over this. "Still not cool." You say, hands going to tangle into his long hair. He's still grinning, and it's still infuriating, but this is why you're attracted to him, drawn to him like a magnet. "Just take me to your room instead, dumb ass."  
  
  
  
    He laughs at that, hands wandering down to your ass to give a harsh squeeze, causing a yelp to escape you. "Yeah, yeah, next time." He mutters. "For now though, lemme take care of you." His voice low, pecking your lips, his fingers twisting into the hem of your pants. Your breath catches in your throat and you do your best to not let out an undignified noise.  
  
  
  
    You lean back, resting on your work bench as his hands deftly pull down your pants. He kneels down, face to face with your sex. A finger teases your still clothed slit, running up and down. You let out a huff. "Cu, c'mon." Your voice a tad too shaky for your liking. A cheeky grin plastered on his face as he looks at your panties and up to your face, over and over. His face inches closer, and he plants a hard kiss against your clothed clit, which only makes you more frustrated. "Cu, if you don't fuckin'-", you're cut off as he finally yanks your underwear down and nuzzles his face into your cunt. A hiss of relief escapes you, and he wastes no time getting to work.  
  
  
  
  
    His tongue licks a stripe from your clit to your entrance, delving in little by little. His hands grip your thighs for leverage as her digs his face further in, and all you can do is tangle your hands in his hair and grip and tug, urging him on. His tongue is so hot inside you, curling and twisting against all the right spots. He doesn't let a drop escape, slurping up your juice as it leaks out. He glances up at you, seeing your face red, sweat dripping down. His gaze is so smug, reading 'knew I was right, you enjoy this more than I do'. You try not to moan too loudly, but  fail miserably. You yank his hair as payback, and clench your eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure.  
  
  
  
    His tongues in pretty deep, and you're loving it. He decides to add more to the mix, and you can feel it coming. His lips purse, tightening around your lips and he sucks with enthusiasm. It tickles and causes vibrations to ring out throughout your body. Gasping and writhing, squeezing his head between your thighs. You don't want it to stop, you want more, but he slaps your thighs, signaling you to stop. He stands back up, face to face again, and you can't bear to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
  
    His hand cups your chin, and he leans in closer, lips almost touching, but not quite. "C'mon baby, don't you wanna have more fun?" God his fucking voice, it drives you up the wall. You finally look back at him and you can see your cum on his lips, smeared around his cheeks. "I wanna fuck you so good you won't even be able to sit right, let alone walk." He says with an impish grin, and he finally kisses you. The fact that you can taste yourself on his tongue only adds to your arousal. He pulls away, his hands wandering to your hips again, but this time he's pushing you back. Knocking your tools and projects out of the way.  
  
  
  
    At this point you don't care, eagerly helping him move your belongings as he hoists you up on the desk. He pulls you close, and you can feel his erection straining through his clothes against your wetness. Your hands immediately try to grab at his member, but he slaps them away, tutting you. "Who said I was done eating you out?" He says, failing to suppress his laughter. "I'm not quittin' til you're beggin' for my dick, sweetheart." Your thighs squeeze together just from hearing that, rubbing desperately for friction, and your breathing is so shaky and erratic. He knows all he has to do is speak, and he could probably make you cum alone from that.  
  
  
  
    He motions for you to spread your thighs, and you do. Wanting more, wanting more of /anything/ at this point. You help him kick off your pants and underwear, cause you definitely won't be needing those anymore. He bends down, face nuzzling into your thighs. Fingers dancing along your skin, you keep muttering and pleading, like you're some bitch in heat.  
  
  
  
    His lips are soft against your inner thighs, kissing lightly here and there, working closer and closer to your core, but he makes sure he avoids it. His fingers are tracing your folds, getting soaked in your cum, occasionally dipping in, one finger at a time. You feel teeth graze your skin, and you brace yourself. It stings, but in the most wonderful way. He doesn't hold back, teeth biting into you full force, your whines and howls echo off the walls. A finger twists inside your cunt, curling against that sweet spot and your whole body quakes against him.  
  
  
  
    He keeps biting in different areas, the malleable flesh sure to bruise, and it's becoming a bit unbearable, just one finger inside, and such harsh treatment. He's starting to pick up that your whines are becoming more and more needy. He goes back to kissing your thighs, each spot he bit. His tongue carefully tracing the marks he left, kissing, sucking lightly. He adds another finger, stretching your walls, and you grind shamelessly onto his hand, wanting them deeper inside you. He slurps with more pressure on your thighs, making sure marks will be there, for days to come.  
  
  
  
    You're loving every bit of this, being as loud as you want, enjoying the attention, head tilted back and eyes closed. His kisses finally travel to your cunt, and he laps at your clit, his fingers still pumping into you. "O-Oh my god, Oh my god, Cu." You wheeze out in between wails. A throaty chuckle escapes him and the vibrations do /wonders/ for you. He wraps his tongue around your clit, lips tightening around the nub, and without missing a beat, he begins to suck hard. He slips a third finger inside of you, and you almost feel like it's too much, but you're so fucking wet it goes in with ease, and he's pumping you mercilessly now.  
  
  
  
    He's not letting up, the intense pressure on your clit causing you to squirm and writhe, clattering whatever wasn't already cleared off the desk onto the floor. "Cu, please." You whine. He leans back for a second, eyes locking with yours.  
  
  
    "Please what?" He asks, like he hasn't been finger fucking you to hell and back. He doesn't even wait for a reply, and goes back to lapping your clit.  
  
    "Please fuck me, please please, oh my god just fuck me already." No shame whatso ever, just honest pleading for more.  
  
  
    He leans back again, nuzzling into your thigh. "But I am fucking you? What do you want babe? You gotta be specific." Oh this asshole.  
  
  
  
    "You, you. I want you." Your mouth is just spewing whatever is coming to mind, too lost in your own needs to form coherent sentences. "I want your dick inside me. I want you to wreck me. Please. Please." You just keep repeating please, like a dog begging for a treat. He withdrawals his fingers from you,and they're soaked. As he stands back up he moves in so you can feel his erection again. Did it get bigger?  
  
  
  
    His non-dirtied hand goes down to his pants and with practised ease pulls his cock out, he's grinning at you again, eyes lidded. "Since you asked so nicely, who am I to deny you? Needy little thing." Before you can protest, his cum stained fingers brush up against your lips. "C'mon. Suck em clean." You don't even hesitate, you open your mouth and allow him to slide his fingers in. Slurping audibly as you suck them and twist your tongue around his fingers. The taste of his skin mingled with your pleasure is euphoric. You love when he's like this. When he gets all domineering with you. You want more.  
  
  
  
     He leaves his hand in your mouth, allowing you to have fun while his other grips his cock, giving it some experimental rubs. Eyes closing in relief as the pressure is eased a bit. He guides it to your entrance, and as much as he'd love to tease you more, he's ready to fulfill his promise, mostly for his own benefit.  
  
  
  
    He slides in slow, trying not to strain you, but there's /no/ resistance, you're so goddamn wet he probably could've just slammed right in from the get go. "Didn't know I had this effect on you," He says with a grunt, pulling out before slamming back in full force, jolting your whole body and causing you to practically choke on his fingers. "Bet you got wet just from me walkin' in here, huh?" He growls, leaning in closer, making sure you can hear him clearly. Your moans are muffled on his fingers, but you nod, thrust down on his member. He lets out a sigh, his cock deep in you as he grinds it around against your walls. "Such a slut, but you're an amazin' fuck." He kisses your cheek. "But you're mine, yeah?" A gentle nuzzle against your face.  
  
  
  
    He takes his fingers out of your mouth and gropes your chest roughly, pushing you further back onto the desk, so you're laying down completely. His hands yank your thighs around his waist with such power it's jarring, your body bouncing with the movement. "Scream as loud as you can, baby. I want everyone to know no one fucks you as good as I can."  
  
  
  
    As soon as he starts thrusting your legs clamp around his waist, and you let out a shrill cry of surprise. It's brutal and fast, your hands desperately searching for something to steady yourself on. You sit up on your elbows, doing your best to not smack your head against the wall with how rough he's being. You're pleading for more, moaning, practically on the verge of crying with how amazing it feels. He starts pulling all the way out just to slam back in full force and, /god/, it's  so much. You grind down against each of his thrusts, rubbing his cock against you, making sure it hits the right spot. Everytime it does your voice gets more shrill, more desperate.  
  
  
  
    "That's it babe, c'mon, cum for me." His voice guttural under the strain of his own pleasure, trying not to blow it right here and now. His finger nails are starting to bite into your thighs, and he pushes closer, deeper, making sure to hit as far as he can. Your body is moving on its own at this point, needy for release. Grinding down as hard as you can as he begins to thrust, shallow and hard, filling you completely, to the point where you feel like you're gonna burst.  
  
  
  
    And you do. With a loud cry you cum, your cunt squeezing around his dick, your whole body spasming as he continues to fuck you throughout your orgasm. You keep letting out weak whines and moans, oversensitive. "Fuck, fuck, I love you." A sling of curses escaping his mouth as your pussy clamps down on him so hard, he cums hard. Hands letting go of your thighs to slam down on the desk as he heaves, trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
    You're slow getting out of the post-orgasm haze, but when you're finally with it Cu's just staring at you. His cheeks tinted red. You tilt your head in confusion. "W-what? Was it...was it not as good as the other times? You ask, voice mousey.  
  
  
    "Ah-did, did you uh." This isn't like him at all. You go to sit up, but immediately flop back down onto your elbows as you realize he's /still/ inside you, and you're suddenly very aware of how sore you are.  
  
  
    "I came if that's what you're asking." You say, your hand going to cup your cheek in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
    Cu hangs his head down low, holding back a laugh. "That was obvious." He states, finally with it enough to stand back up all the way, and slowly pull out. He tucks himself back in, and watches as your both of your cum mingled leaks out of you. He clears his throat, and your eyes lazily look up at him, waiting for a response. "I, uh," He  runs a hand through his long hair, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I said I love you"  
  
  
  
    Your brain fritzes and you immediately sit up, groaning as your back and ass are hit with a pang of discomfort. "You what?" You ask, not sure you heard him right.  
  
  
  
    He rolls his eyes, leans in and kisses you. When you two part your eyes stay locked on each other. "I said I love you."  
  
  
  
    "Oh." You say dumbly. When it finally hits you you bury your head in your hands and start kicking your legs back and forth, like an excited teenager. "Oh my god."  
  
  
  
    Cu starts freaking out, puts his hands on your shoulders, "hey, hey is this a good 'oh my god' or a bad one?"  
  
  
  
    You peek at him through your fingers. "It's a good one, dummy!" Your voice squeaks with excitement. "I-I've really enjoyed all your visits, You're annoying, you always make me run behind schedule, but..." Wow, you're surprised you managed to get that out without passing out. "But I really like you a lot."  
  
  
    You both let out a sigh of relief. Cu smiling. "Ah, then I guess I'll make these visits more frequent?"  
  
  
  
    "Oh shut up." You try to sound mad, but you're all grins. Unbelievably happy.  
  
  
  
    "Right, right, sorry." You two chat some more, and he has the common decency to help you back on your feet and help you redress. After exchanging some more heated kisses, he leaves you back to your work. You look at the floor, all your gear just strewn about, and suddenly your euphoric happiness is gone, and you're pissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
    It's been four days, you just added the finishing touches on Cu's skates and left them in his room, hoping he'll like the new additions. You'd even go as far to say that its your best work yet!  
  
  
  
    There's not even a knock, just the curtain to your room swinging open as he stomps in, holding his roller blades in his hands. "Hey babe, what the hell is this?" He yells, cheeks flaming red.  
  
  
  
    Oh right, the new additions. You decided as a little payback for distracting you, you redid the paint job. You made it hot pink, with bright red hearts scattered across, and "CU <3" in giant white letters.  
  
  
  
    "Hmmm?" You play dumb. "I thought you'd like it. Considering you didn't mind wrecking my station."  
  
  
  
    "If I remember correctly, you helped wrecked it too." He retorts, a smug smile creeping onto his face.  
  
  
    Ah, he got you there  
  
  
    He places the skates down and saunters over to you. "Tell you what, I'll wear these, if we have a repeat of what happened the last time I came by." Not a hint of his sour mood detected, just completely shameless at this point. His arms pull you by your waist flush against him, and he playfully kisses your nose.  
  


  
    You have no problem with that.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/  
> my writing blog


End file.
